


33

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	33

33  
拍电影和卖电影虽然都需要分工合作配合默契，却是截然不同的两门学问，而且不管哪门都很高深，藏着许多外人不得而知的技巧和陷阱。丁导儿按惯例把发行宣传一揽子外包给以资源牛逼出名的业内大拿，不巧赶上临时提档，宣传期就显得特别匆促。那边研究了没多久就拍板定下校园地推的策略，又联系了愿意配合活动的若干所大学，几个主演平均一分，排好日期挨个儿扫过去就是了。  
宣发的ppt上说得花团锦簇，大词儿甩得跟不要钱似的，什么“下沉式推广”，又是什么“提高年轻观众黏性”“假期观影热点”，但王凯总觉得这个策略有点不太对头。谁都念过大学，快放寒假也就意味着期末考试来了，忙着背书抄笔记烧香抱佛脚还来不及，哪儿来的精神头参加电影路演？他意识到演员在前期宣发上的作用非常有限，基本等同于故宫的大红门或是黄山的迎客松，总之，一个供人合影证明“到此一游”的景点，人肯定来得很多，至于效果有多少就难说了。之前王凯试着谨慎婉转地提了一下，迟迟没得到正经回复，丁导儿倒是天天坚持发励志鸡汤朋友圈，还是一块浓汤宝就能冲出来十斤的那种。  
太在乎结果就没法平常心，好在第一场路演的效果不错，王凯努力玩出点儿花样来，最后想到给考生打水，还客串了一回食堂的打饭小哥，反响比预期中要热烈，他吊在喉咙口的心终于往下落了两寸，结果刚轻松了没两天，发布会的正日子到了，王凯那颗心又被揪回嗓子眼儿，有种随时要把自己噎得背过气去的感觉。  
散场之后他和靳东吐槽，说这场发布会从头到尾都透着大写的尬。宣发公司大包大揽地敲定了流程主持，又弄得乱糟糟的，带着种压根无心可走的公事公办感，只求把台本过完就好；台本有多扯就不说了，场地呢，就在他们公司的办公楼里，灯光音响都不怎么样，舞台也很小，观众席满打满算不到二十排，直播倒是找了十七八家，前两排基本全是架在三脚架上的手机。靳东那边想笑又笑不出来，心里明白这是出品方被宣发公司糊弄了，但边上有人，也没法多说什么，空泛地安慰了两句：“好了，事儿过了就过了，之后的宣传好好做吧。发布会虽然重要，但也决定不了一切，别钻牛角尖。”  
王凯叹气：“知道。本来也不是特意打给你说这个的。待会丁导儿约我们吃饭，吃完直接去机场不回去了，你别等我。”  
靳东嗯一声，远远看见大儿子噔噔噔朝这边跑过来，两条小胖胳膊扑棱着要人抱，脸上不由带出三分笑意，对王凯的语气也就分外温柔：“好，我知道了。你自己有数就行。”李佳在边上还想开口说点什么，但靳东已经把电话挂断了，伸手把朝妈怀里扑的大儿子截下来，抱着掂掂分量，笑着逗他，“哎呀，又沉了，爸爸要抱不动你了怎么办。”  
孩子好久没见着他，知道这是爸爸可又觉得陌生，嘴唇扁扁像要哭出来了，一双黑白分明的大眼睛直盯着李佳的脸色猛看，葡萄珠似的，小手攥着拳头，犹豫要不要去搂他脖子。靳东兜着屁股往上颠一颠他，再蹭蹭嫩豆腐一样的脸蛋儿，笑眯眯地引诱：“爸爸领你去吃好吃的，去不去？”  
见孩子又往李佳脸上瞄，靳东微一皱眉，把儿子放下，扭脸和她说：“老大怎么这么怕生？小男孩儿淘一点不要紧，就怕管得太内向了，将来没出息。我才给他联系好了幼儿园，等过完元旦上了幼儿园，见人不说话哪行？”  
李佳这几个月一直在试着恢复身材，想苗条丰满兼而有之，不过成效不大，从脸到腰都放了两个码，天天晚上洗完澡恨不得把镜子带体重秤一块砸了。这点小情绪要是有人哄着劝着也不至于怎么样，可靳东三个多月统共回来了四五趟，每次待不到半天就走，刨去陪孩子玩的工夫，都没单独和她说过几句话。今儿总算是和自己说话了，还是这个态度，李佳得使劲干咽一口才能说出话来：“行啊，我没管好，那你——”她本来想说“那你怎么不让你的好师弟管”，临了又改了口，“……也得多回家陪陪儿子啊。”  
“我回家陪儿子，然后呢？你赚钱养家？”靳东接得很溜，站在客厅中间偏着头看她一眼，脸上似笑非笑的，“要不，我再给你联系个剧？”  
李佳下意识地拒绝：“现在？现在不行，老二还没断奶呢。”  
靳东唇角一挑又一压：“好，这事等你觉得可以了再说，我尊重你的意见。”  
大门一响，老两口和阿姨推着婴儿车回来了。丈母娘看见靳东那简直就是天上掉下来的活凤凰，细细嘘寒问暖了一番，又问他晚上想吃点什么。靳东笑着叫了声妈：“您别麻烦了，一块儿出去吃吧。”  
老太太不听劝，干劲十足系围裙进厨房，老丈人乐呵呵摆手：“你让她做去，她啊，是看见你回家高兴！”他眯着眼打量打量靳东，“最近特别忙吧？好像有点瘦了。剧组吃的就是不如家里好。”  
二老这么留他，靳东便不好坚持要走，一大家子难得围在一处吃了饭。大儿子也和他熟稔了不少，吃完饭就猴在他身边，要爸爸陪自己玩。小孩子人来疯，跟他玩高兴了满屋野跑，一头撞进李佳怀里，又笑又说地回头指一下靳东，李佳笑道：“这个呀，你自己和爸爸说好不好？”大儿子咬着手指过来，怯生生地开口：“爸爸能天天陪我玩儿吗？”  
靳东正拿着个钢铁侠的手办，便扬起手来问儿子：“这是什么？”  
“嗯，小人玩具。”  
“小人玩具哪来的？”  
“妈妈给我买的。我的！”  
“好好好，是你的。”靳东把手办交到儿子手里，继续问，“买玩具的时候拿什么买？”  
“……钱！”  
靳东松口气，知道钱就好办了：“爸爸要工作，要挣钱给你买小人玩具，给妈妈买好看的衣服，给弟弟买奶粉，给姥姥姥爷买好吃的，所以爸爸很忙很忙，不能天天陪你玩，明白了吗？”  
大儿子呆呆站了两秒，把手办塞回给靳东，长睫毛眨啊眨的：“那，那我不要小人玩具了，以后也不要了，爸爸能天天陪我玩吗？”  
靳东蹲下，平视着儿子的眼睛，温柔地说：“不行。”  
孩子大哭起来。


End file.
